The Icing on the Cake
by KHLegacy
Summary: The first day of School is always the hardest but Roxas knows through his own daughter for some it's harder than for others as Amei takes her first steps towards an education with her own demons to deal with


_**A Birthday for my Pal KristineKHVerene! Thanks for your support!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Icing on the Cake<strong>_

"Do we have to go?" the little girl's lip quivered big green eyes staring up into his blue ones this is why he took them to school instead of Xion.

"Yes, sweetie you do but I promise you it won't be so bad." Roxas assured.

"You'll be in the same school as me, don't worry Magic girl." Alex stated.

"Hmmm," Amei muttered looking at the school. Her parents told her over and over that she had to go and it was important. "I can come home right?" Amei asked.

Roxas chuckled. "We're not trying to get rid of you Honey honest, so yes but later."

"When later?" Amei asked.

"Three o Clock," Alex and Roxas chimed.

"Three o Clock," Amei replied looking at her watch. "That'll be forever!"

"No it won't I promise you." Roxas replied. "No come on let's get you signed in." he turned to Alex.

"You know where your class is?" Roxas asked. While it was Amei's first day of school it was Alex's first day of second grade.

"Yeah," Alex replied adamant to find his class himself.

"Okay, ask a teacher if you get lost." Roxas replied. "I've gotta take Amei to class."

"Okay see you dad, by Magic Girl!" Alex called.

"Bye, bye." Amei called sadly as she walked with Roxas towards the large school building the Twilight Town tower towering in the distance it soon disappeared. When she entered the building she followed Roxas to a large room with a lady sitting at desk Amei shirked away from the tank of fish that had been sitting nearby hugging Roxas's leg.

"Name?" the lady asked.

"Amei, Serena Jusano." Roxas replied. "This is her first day of school."

"Ahh I see." The lady replied smiling at Amei who looked up shyly. "Welcome." She replied.

"Hi." Amei replied quietly. She held on as Roxas rattled off information, eventually he finished thanking the lady.

"Alright, Amei, your home room is 206." The lady replied.

"Amei what do you say?" Roxas asked.

"Thank you…" Amei muttered and with that she trudged out following Roxas until room 206 she looked at Roxas knowing his answer went in sat down.

"Amei I'll see you later." Roxas replied kissing her forehead and leaving.

"Bye daddy." Amei muttered sitting on the desk lowering her head.

**X-X-X**

Roxas walked down the road looking back at the school the feelings Xion had were finally settling in he was worried about Amei she was very shy, she was desperately trying to over-come it but. She had Aquaphobia she drank water from a cup or glass fine but she hated taking a bath and she never went swimming at the beach in fact she never wanted to go. On top of that she had just started showing signs of magic.

"_So Amei could learn magic?" Roxas asked._

"_Yes, it is recommended that she harness this power if she doesn't it may affect her negatively." Yensid replied. "Many Mages who didn't harness their powers correctly have lost their minds being over whelmed by their own power." _

Roxas sighed as his lunch break two o clock rolled around Xion was a Homemaker sixty minutes to the freedom of his Children. He sighed as he ate his sandwich looking up.

**X-X-X**

"Sixty minutes." Xion sighed. "I hope Amei's alright." Xion sighed looking at the clock. She had to get ready to leave in the first thirty. When twenty after came around she quickly gathered her things and headed out it was about five minutes and a thirty minute walk from the house. Eventually the School came into sight she suddenly heard yelling she knew a couple of the voices. "Alex, Amei!" she shouted rushing forward as fast as she could.

She saw a couple of kids backing away when the teacher saw what was happening Amei was soaking wet and crying on the ground and Alex was sporting a black eye. "What happened?!"

"The- They splashed me with water and laughed at me when I screaaaammed." Amei wailed.

"They called her a freak because she was yelling how she hated water calling her cat girl and other stuff." Alex added furiously. "So…I punched them out!" he added.

"Alex!" Xion shouted but softened when he backed down. "I know you don't like anyone hurting your sister but you shouldn't hit people!"

"I know." Alex muttered looking away. Amei was sniffing behind them.

"Do who you know who those kids are?" Xion asked her.

"Madea, Bruno and sniff, Pierce." Amei replied.

"Okay I'll talk to their parents later." Xion replied but suddenly saw the girl and two boys pulled by their ears by the teacher that had ran after, "although it looks like someone beat me too it."

Once Xion was assured by the teacher that the parents of the bullies would be contacted she and the kids headed home in relative silence. "I did like it, a lot of the kids were nice so were the teachers I….get to go back tomorrow right?" Amei asked.

Xion smiled and nodded.

"You just got home!" Alex moaned.

"I know but I liked it." Amei muttered. She spent the next hour and a half talking about what she learned while Alex just sat on the couch he perked up at a lock undoing.

"Dad's home!" he cried Amei immediately jumped from her chair rushing to the door the two glomped Roxas. He yelped and laughed as they laughed back.

"Hey you guys! How was school?" Roxas asked.

"It was great until…" Amei sighed.

"Some kids splashed her with water then laughed and made fun when she freaked." Xion huffed.

Amei hung her head. "What?!" Roxas growled.

"It's been dealt with." Xion muttered.

"But we have to deal with Alex right now. He punched the girl that had tossed the water." Xion replied. Alex immediately bolted. Both parents merely walked after him leaving Amei alone.

She sat down drawing what looked like a Knight all the stories she saw and heard the Knights that married the princess had a brown, black or blonde hair. "Why can't the Knight have red hair?" she muttered drawing red on. "Dark Red hair yeah," She muttered.

For the most part Amei stayed away from the talk going on in the other room. She could've sword she heard Alex break down in tears. She felt bad, she didn't know why she was afraid of water; she just was.

It was a little bit later that Roxas came out, "Hey sweetie what ya drawing?"

"A Knight with Red hair," Amei muttered. "All the Knights in your stories don't have it all blonde black and brown."

Roxas blinked and laughed at this for the most part that was true, Red was a very rare hair color apparently it was going to die out in the near future many of the red heads Sora encountered were Girls case and point Ariel and Kairi.

"I'm going to make friends at School tomorrow." Amei said. "I hope I don't see that Madea girl."

"You might if she goes to the same school but you tell a teacher ignore her and if she really gets in your face tell her to back off alright." Roxas replied.

"Alright," Amei muttered, "wishing for her red-headed Knight, so he could make Madea go away."

The Week passed and the kids had a much better first week. The family was at home, Roxas had just arrived greeted by his two children.

"Hey guys! How was your day?" Roxas asked.

"Great!" Alex called.

"I drew a Kitty!" Amei stated showing him the picture.

"That's awesome, let's put it on the fridge." Roxas replied doing so and seeing the other six or seven pictures. "We're running out of room." He muttered making note to buy a Pin board. "Come you guys deserve a reward."

"Reward?" the two asked.

"Yeah, the Icing on the cake," Roxas replied.

**X-X-X**

"The View up here is amazing!" Alex shouted as they sat on the clock tower. Amei was trying her hardest not to look down it wasn't as bad as water but it was kind of scary she was a little more preoccupied with her Ice cream however when she ate it.

"Salty but sweet!" she chirped.

"That was our first reaction too." Xion chuckled.

"Yeah but how else do you describe this ice cream but wow you can see all of the world from here." Alex awed.

"I wouldn't say the whole world but yeah, you can see pretty far!" Roxas replied.

Amei bit into her ice cream she yelped at an ice cream headache and rubbed her head looking at the beautiful Sunset. "It's so pretty even the ocean is pretty, and I don't like it." Amei muttered. "Do you guys think I'll ever stop being afraid of water?"

"Maybe, maybe not, if you want to conquer it you have to take it one step and time like your magic don't push yourself." Roxas told her.

"Yeah I know." She, muttered Emerald eyes looking out towards the endless sunset.

* * *

><p><em><strong>READ AND REVIEW!<strong>_


End file.
